Assassin's Creed: Stagnation
by VI Intelligence
Summary: With victory over Starrick, the twins have opened opportunities. However, victory has made them stagnate and weakened, the Rooks beginning to lose their sense of purpose with their enemies put down and seek retribution. Within the Templars, factions have split, ambition and greed threatening London. It is time for purpose, and a new Grandmaster.
1. Chapter 1

Assassin's Creed: Stagnation

Post-game London

Summary: Crawford Starrick's reign as Grand Master has caused reparations from various allies, and the Templar Order in London is being torn apart. With close to debt and various investors attempting to form their own schemes and the Rooks being robbed of their purpose in freeing London, the rise and installment of the Order's new Grand Master is seen by many to solve the problems of Crawford.

 _To me, Crawford Starrick was a decline. A rule tainted by years of power and laziness gripping their ranks, a legacy incomparable to the degrading era of the Borgias, of corruption combined with murders to increase control. This man, this…being represented the man of power and leadership of the Order, supposedly to control London. This man was a demon, the crazed leader, the shame of the title Grandmaster._

 _He is more than that. He is my predecessor._

 _Ever since the chase for the Shroud, Starrick's circle has been completely wiped out leaving the city exposed to the Assassins who have earned titles of great respect, their actions have opened the way for a new Brotherhood to be imposed onto London's structure. Meanwhile, the Templars under Starrick's leash have broken free and run wild amongst the populace, continuing to secure their factions with money, vices and places of considerable influence. Many have hid themselves out of fear for Starrick's fate, abandoning the Order in their hour of need, and robbing us of much needed resources. The Order is in chaos._

 _How can someone like me become the Grandmaster of a broken rite and lead it? Was there an ability to reinstate cooperation within the ranks of the Order? Could I follow what was right even when I was told to believe that everything was untrue?_

 _No doubt you have heard tales about me, the traitor, the Grandmaster who disrespected the true work. But I choose to deny these accusations, as a member of the Order will understand the oaths that we took: Never divulge the true nature of our work, to do so unto death no matter the cost, for the new Order that shall come from control shall guide all. These were the words that I promised to live by, how I would create the vision of my own perfect world. However times have changed, and so I must now break our code, and question the validity of such a philosophy as I reflect upon the time I have left to record this._

 _Firstly, what nature of our work and what is true? Purpose was instilled onto us, to guide and lead humanity to the new world of order. We have believed that is the nature of our true work, however true work is often so sadly misplaced._

 _Secondly is the new Order that we have to create, what is this new Order? How can we be so sure that the nature of our work does not impede whatever this new Order may be, or what do we do to create it?_

 _Thirdly, are we so sure that our individual truth truly reflects what we desire? Throughout history we have hurt people, we always have…there are groups that are disadvantaged, and we for all our resources and believed to be the masters over problems and solutions are pressured to have control over such things. We are effectively blamed for things that society crafts, we as Templars integrate ourselves and play along unable to work when we are shut down by society itself. The voices of the people drown our control, and the Assassins are there to listen nodding at every word the disadvantaged say against us for crimes society made._

 _This is why I sought the Assassins, to understand their code, to see how it can give purpose or cause people to care. Now I see, after years of spending time questioning and debating within myself I found that the answer is that both creeds are correct in theory, but incorrect in practicality._

 _For as an Assassin, everything is permitted to us to do onto others, whether by creating death and destruction for the greater good as we Templars never divulge the true nature of our work and achieve peace by only our individual means for the greater good. We work in the shadows, just as our Assassins manipulate the poverty and chaos we sowed in our wake for order we control chaos, and manipulate authority for our own ends. Nothing is true is one of the central quotes, we are bound by no creed like the Assassins are bound by a creed that can be twisted: all murders will harm others, methods will always cause dissatisfaction within our societies and the Assassins will murder individuals who in their opinion are responsible. This was proven true to me for the unseen hand causes more destruction that the people turn to authorities for revenge._

 _Upon opening this diary, you will read treasonous words, things that may not make sense from your world view it will leave you angry, cynical and full of doubts. Do not believe the creeds of both orders, but merely understand them instead…I assure you, they will convince you to turn your zeal and conviction. This is my request to you, should you choose to read further._

 _I leave this diary, in the hopes that whoever who succeeds me will understand the circumstances that surrounded my choices, and the people who will hunt me down. I would ask you to kill them, but instead I merely ask that you listen and learn from my tale, to follow my example despite all that you have heard. Should you wish to kill my aggressors who still live, I will not stop you however the plans I have set in motion will ensure they are no longer a problem._

 _This is my story. I am Aatto Bonham, Grandmaster of the Templar Order, leader of the Fractured, scorn of the Templars, and most of all…an ally to the Brotherhood._

 _-from the opening chapter of Aatto Bonham: Leader, Banker and the Broken_

The courtyard was bristling with the quiet buzz and chirping, birds and their insectoid avian counterparts clutching onto branches and dancing in the air, the sun bearing down on the gaps through the clouds creating rays that cast a spotted pattern on the grounds of the courtyard. Sitting to either side were tables devoid of sitters as the empty chairs laid bare under the clouds, dew stains from the morning pooling on the ground. It was in this quiet tranquil place away from the city did two men find themselves calmly walking through, the tap of a cane striking the solid stone ground being the only sound to disrupt the peace in rhythm.

"So that is that, then. With Crawford's position being empty, in accordance with the large power gap, the successor to the Templar Order falls to the best possible candidate to lead us."

"By that, you are speaking about me."

A young man, in his mid to late 20's stood beside an elderly gentleman in his fifties, the former stiffened upon the realization of his position. The young man was decked out in a grey frock coat that was split open unbuttoned, the collars upturned while a black waistcoat was all that covered his white shirt and wearing matching black pants. The neck of the man was covered by a purple scarf hung behind his neck and was left untouched, the gold sewed rims of a cross with ruby red lines of hand sewn within the interior to color it. The man's outstanding feature was that of the bright orange hair that was cropped short, a hood drawn back from his frock coat which acted as an additional feature to his fashion garb. The older man on the other hand had a buttoned frock coat complete with a bowler hat, the evidence of his age was clear on his face aside from the greying hair exposed despite his coverage while freckles dotted the space below his eyes in dark spots, several of them combining at the center giving the man an inhuman shade of tanned brown contrasting his fair white skin.

The old man nodded grimly, his brown eyes never leaving its focus on the nervous crinkle that crossed the young man's features at the news, his body leaning on the cane. "Yes, that is the decision of our brothers after five months of debate which has left us in a considerably weaker position than we had not too long ago. Starrick left no successor in the wake of his death, the belief that he alone directing London into the new age and beyond blinded him from the thought of an early retirement from life crossing his mind. You were the suitable man for the job."

"Truly, am I so unique to be chosen?" The young man questioned, his tone and expression was suppressed and doubtful.

"Do not be so quick to dismiss yourself simply because we settled on someone. The title of Grandmaster is not an easy task, those who show some form of capability would fit to the expectations of the others, but as you already know it is a flawed system."

The young man looked unconvinced, his red hair alight in the sun almost like a tiny flame in its reflection. "And with the current imbalance within the Order we are made vulnerable to bankers, merchants and many other investors held in complacency under Starrick's iron grip, Lupin. Most of the Master Templars are dead, and our number has dwindled considerably with many of our…'allies' having the chance to lash back at the Order for past mistakes. Do you really expect me to easily be forgiven the mistakes of an organization?" He reasoned as Lupin shrugged, the pair entering the garden grounds their shoes crunching the grass in careful methodical steps.

"There is much in the way of redemption," Lupin nodded, leaning his cane in a half step forward watching the world around them in the branches as two crows launched off from the branch towards the blue expanse above, the man watching in silence. "Our Order has truthfully been crippled with Starrick's hunt for the Shroud above shirking his duties, as well as control over the streets being what it is now, unattainable. The Order has many things to atone for, and I believe as the heir to the Grand Master throne you may assist us in overcoming our weaknesses."

The young adult fell silent as he processed this, his thoughts in a flurried state as various emotions flashed their opinions out at him, though he shut out their voices. After a long silence, the man finally spoke with a lower tone. "And what of the Assassins and their Brotherhood, with control of the Rooks, the children and the assistance of allies within the government there is no way we can win them over."

Lupin narrowed his eyes at the mention, his demeanor darkening. "Those Assassins aim for the betterment of the people, but their carnage of the British society has its costs. I would not underestimate the power that the Fryes have over the Brotherhood however and dealing with our mutual enemies is not in the best interest considering the drain of our resources."

"…I understand, Lupin." The young man gave a nod, his expression was grim more so with the thought of the pair in the forefront of his mind. Sir Jacob Frye and Dame Evie Frye are present titles and names that the British rite would never forget, their adamant quest for the dominance of London had left scars. In addition to ending Starrick the pair had earned accolades by Queen Victoria herself, the friendship having clear erosions of trust between her and the Templars due to their attempts to maintain control. With Starrick's allegiance known to the brother and sister pair made it a lot harder to gain back the territory they earned, and reveal themselves to the monarch or her government.

Lupin nodded satisfied with the man's answer though he glanced over to see the young man's expression, full of loss and doubt before the man tapped his cane against the tree. "The Templar Order is here to provide guidance and purpose, to stand at the helm of leadership. We seek to instill purpose and freedom through control, those are the tenants that we live by. As the new Grand Master of our Order you are to live up to these tenants, providing the Templars with the necessary steps in ensuring the current order stays the way it should be."

"Yet our moral code is flawed as the Assassins." The young man interjected, Lupin raising a brow his hands covering the head of the cane. "Oh, how so young man?"

"We seek to become the helm by which to guide humankind, yet we have monarchs who have done just fine in fulfilling some of that purpose without incident." Seeing that Lupin didn't answer merely staring at him, he took it as a sign to continue. "In addition, we have no clear goal aside from freedom through control, and instilling purpose when there is only a vague fog. Isn't it said the same that the Assassins due to their overstatement of the fact that nothing is true, and this release from the bonds of morality and methodology simply work towards whatever freedom they justify best for their people? How then can we even work towards what is best for the people through control?"

Lupin's silence served as the answer to his inquiry, the young Grandmaster noticed the older experienced Templar's hesitance in an immediate reply. Lupin was naturally cautious, unlike several of the other Master ranks who cared about establishing an empire as quickly as possible, or were uncaring enough to bother with the large debt accrued from the corrupt deals due to their proximity, Lupin represented the faction belonging to the traditionalists who served the Order as long as their bloodline demanded it. With such a reputation as one of the most senior members due to heritage, it is no surprise Lupin and his colleagues were approached for advice on certain issues of leadership within the Order, however rare that their advice was taken by the Templars themselves in particular Starrick who dismissed them as in the way of progress.

"That…is a thing to consider," Lupin finally said the words spoken between short pauses in a careful manner. "However, philosophy must be secondary to the primary goals of the Order. There is hardly room for the discussion of such a thing when other pressing concerns fill our minds." Lupin advised sternly, the new Grandmaster giving a respectful nod to the elder.

"Very well, however Lupin it is a valid point to think about should we desire the rite to survive. With the Assassins inside London, there is no doubt the Brotherhood has sent in their pawns, and there must be a strategy to fight back their organized criminal gang."

"Leave that part to my group, Grandmaster we'll settle that one step at a time." Lupin assured him as the pair entered the manor, ascending the stairs to the second level at the end of the corridor entering a small office, Lupin going to the desk that stood prominently in the center laying his cane at the side of the desk and moved behind the desk. "However, the issue of our finance and rallying the warring factions within the Order come first before rebuilding."

"What do you suggest?"

"As holder of the title Grandmaster, you gain access to the resources that my faction of course own including those of the other factions. However, since Starrick's demise and his incompetent leadership following the absolute control of London these factions have lost what little loyalty or expounded on disloyalty to our Order. They disrespect you, caring only for their own goals and ambitions, using our expansive contacts to fill their pockets than assist us with rebuilding. It is a messy state of affairs."

"What of the Master Templars in Wales, Scotland, Ireland? Have they not received news of the death of Starrick?" Lupin narrowed his eyes at the mention of them, his expression darkened once more as he folded his arms on the table's surface. "They were told, they never sent help. Ireland is busy dealing with the Assassin Brotherhood from starting more uprisings, Scotland claims that as the primary branch of the British rite we should be in control of our situation." Lupin noted with disgust while his hands clasped one another.

"And what about Wales?"

"They aren't bothered in the slightest by our plight." Lupin answered firmly, the Grandmaster frowning at the negative news as he wiped his palms against one another, his mind racking for options. "So who are these factions' leaders, perhaps I can speak with them?"

"They have barred entry to their strongholds by their own orders. When we were selecting our few Master Templars for candidacy those factions tried to illegally install their puppets into power, I was lucky to have stumbled upon this and take care of these dishonest men before it could be done. As I said before they disrespect your authority, refuse to see another man other than their own as Grandmaster."

"…This is problematic. With you installing me as Grandmaster, and them holding onto their status as Templars pursuing their vision of control-"

"I am afraid your fears are not unfounded, Grandmaster. With the Assassins in place, they will come after the Templars who have gone their way to instill conspiracies and displace the London public, and when they do they will work their way to the top." Lupin replied grimly, any further words were left unsaid as both men realized the seriousness of their situation. The silence was immediately broken when the Grandmaster looked up, hiding his crestfallen expression behind a serious demeanor. "Well, Lupin I cannot stay here any longer, I have a stockholders meeting at the Bank of England."

Before he could move towards the door, Lupin called after him giving the Grandmaster pause. "Wait. A final gift before you leave, if you may," Lupin held up a hand as he opened the center drawer, the Grandmaster watching in surprise as Lupin placed a familiar leather glove with the a crest the shape of an 'A', Lupin patting the glove as the underside of it revealed a rectangular compartment with various cogs protected by a small metal frame.

"I present this to you, a hidden blade taken from an Assassin who tried to take my life years before Starrick's reign when London was a…contested ground. I have worn it, and used it to save my life many times in that dark period. Perhaps this will protect you, or many years to come." The Grandmaster's eyes were bright with intrigue, his hands outstretched to receive the hidden blade, eyes falling onto the simple design of the weapon. Seeing the admiration on his face, Lupin gestured to the young man's arm with a smile. "Put it on, I would hate for it to go to waste being some trophy in a glass case."

Accepting the offer, the Grandmaster eagerly slipped on the glove slash bracer onto his hand, strapping the buckles that lined the length of the bracer and glove tightening the buckles before he tested out the glove, wincing at the way the glove stretched against his fingertips creating a soreness. Removing the glove, the Grandmaster laid it on the table flexing his fingers as he looked at the weapon, Lupin looking slightly amused. The Grandmaster reached into the underside of his coat, removing a small serrated dirk from the confines before he gripped the glove's fingertips, sawing half the length of the original sleeves allowing the pieces to fall to the table. Finished with his rough work, the Grandmaster fitted the hidden blade to his hand satisfied at the fitting as he brushed off a remaining shave of leather flexing the weapon attached. As if to answer him, Lupin spoke.

"Flick your wrist," he helpfully suggested as the Grandmaster did as instructed, flinching in surprise when the blade slid out from the compartment, before his apprehension gave way to curiosity.

"Fascinating that a blade can appear out of such a delicate device, and has ended the lives of many who do not expect it," he uttered marveled by the weapon while Lupin nodded. "I have taken the liberty since that attempt on my life to replicate such a device, as a hobby to procure something more…durable for use. I have to say the smiths were initially stumped and broke the first three I sent them, though they adapted to the designs. I feel that, if we are to acquire physical means of accomplishing goals, why not be more direct in our dealings against our enemies?"

"That must have been dangerous, fighting Assassins one on one."

"I admit that Assassins are very powerful opponents, the will to kill is sharper than a knife to the heart." Lupin stated as he observed the hidden blade in its new owner's hands. "However, a Templar as I have learned firsthand must be ready to utilize many variables to trap and kill a trained killer…do not be mistaken, Grandmaster, for you may hold the weapon of a killer but you do not know how to use it."

"Interesting, and should I require training to test out this technique…"

"I can provide training dummies, and a fencing instructor should you choose it." Lupin proposed eagerly, the Templar leader contemplating this for a few seconds before he looked at Lupin in the eyes. "I can have time for the training of the hidden blade, but I'm afraid I cannot afford to have an instructor due to my schedule…"

"It is fine, so long as you have training it is enough." Lupin waved his concerns aside, looking to the grandfather's clock at the wall. "It is getting late for your appointment, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." The Grandmaster acknowledged as his hand relaxed, the blade flicking back into its holster before he inclined his head towards him. "Farewell for now, Lupin. May the Father of Understanding guide us." The Grandmaster exited the office, leaving Lupin alone in his privacy as he looked out the window in silence hearing the door click shut behind him.

"Yes, may he guide us all in these troubled times."

Memory one synch complete

Notes:

 _Aatto(Finnish: Noble wolf)_

 _Bonham (English: good man)_


	2. Chapter 2

Assassin's creed Stagnation

 _If I were to tell you my story, I will have to delve into the life that I had lived before. Through this you can understand the circumstances of my membership._

 _I was around sixteen when my parents separated. They were divorced on the grounds of a really bad relationship that had persisted since the latter half of my childhood, an unhappy pair with numerous relationships behind the vows of marriage. They were the first traitors I knew, a traitor in regards to their vows and promises, and a traitor to one another for wealth, sex and boredom. The reason as I found out from the servants who walked through the halls of my parents' manor was that over time marriage, and the decision to have a lack of commitment, overtook their minds. Soon they were having numerous affairs, writing letters to lovers, and handing it down to me to pass it on when I was on visits, sneaking into offices and planting keepsakes in desks._

 _But the worst of it was not the affairs themselves, it was that both my parents were aware of their sortied activities upon leaving the house, checking on useless trivial tasks around the house outside of their normal behaviors. They shot knowing glances, exchanged glares and anything they did together was poisonous to me, so I was taught my lessons with one parent who avoided the other._

 _Eventually my father left for his mistress while my mother agreed to leave for hers, a strange respect existed between them I couldn't figure out. I was left alone in that house, the new master to a house of servants with the responsibilities left to my aunt. She was a widow, split from her husband who out of concern for his lack of love towards her and damaging their relationship further broke the news. I remember her greying hair and dull eyes as she watched me stride into my father's office, shock and trauma afflicting my senses while she knelt beside me wiping my tears. And why wouldn't I? I was an adult who was to lead the manor without assistance, my parents' contacts and friends cut all ties with us, we faced the threat of poverty as I was too young as well as the abandonment of my father meant many of the breweries and farms shifted their control._

 _It was there that my aunt told me of a way. She said if I committed myself to them as she had, we would be able to hold onto our remaining farms and brewery. She also promised that should I accept, I was entitled to seek out and find my missing parents with the resources necessary to grant me peace. I accepted her offer out of anger and determination, there was no other way to impose my authority despite being named heir and leave those people without money and livelihood._

 _That night, I was introduced to them, heard of their purpose and accepted their rite._

 _That night, I became a Templar._

 _Things looked up after that, Crawford Starrick saw to it that I was taught the ways of the Templar by tutors in history, economics and business management. I soon became a banker four years later with the right paperwork while my farms and breweries fell under a distasteful man named Rupert Ferris, who I learned after his death and Starrick handing me back my resources mistreated my workers, causing some to flock to the side of the Rooks after learning of Rupert's death. I was blamed for Ferris' carelessness and profits dropped of course despite my protest, Twopenny continued to rob the bank I worked in during that time by legal methods of withdrawing from his 'personal savings'._

 _Out of all of them, I remember David Brewster the most, a man most interested in science. He fascinated me with manifests of various theories, but disputed with Charles Darwin…I could never tell when he spoke of his theoretical rival if he respected the man and hated his ideals, or simply detested both but he would always speak of the debates with wistful melancholy. A man of some if somewhat questionable sense of irritancy, Brewster served as a relative in our family though my aunt remained the 'motherly' figure in my life._

 _That all changed for my family when we were introduced to a man I would grow to hate until his eventual death. He took my aunt, left me alone and isolated me from the only family I had besides Brewster, I will always remember that sinister smile and the scarred left of his face._

 _His name was Maxwell Roth._

* * *

Westminster Borough

Jacob Frye was pissed. Sure it was an easy thing to piss off Jacob Frye, but this was one of those days that his anger was reaching past its limits than the jovial cheekiness in his usual fights in the streets. As the crowd of jeers and several rotten apples were thrown at him, Jacob fended off a punch as he sidestepped out of the way, his jaw slack as dull pain coursed through the bone and veins. His coat was torn, cuts and lines of blood covered the length of his arms, while a bruise on his left cheek was visible only by the cuts over his skin, while his top hat was discarded lying somewhere a few blocks back from chasing his target. Jacob's neck snapped to attention when he saw the knife close in on his person, the Assassin grabbing the wrist that held the weapon twisting it while he brought his right gauntlet in a jab against the elbow hearing a satisfying crack as the knife fell to the ground, Jacob throwing a straight to bash against his attacker's face sending the man to the ground.

"I'm going to gut you!" Another voice, female from his left as Jacob reacted, dodging from another knife before he noticed the female thug reach into her coat. Quick on his feet, Jacob drew a throwing knife and threw it embedding itself into her leg causing her to stumble on her knee, Jacob grabbing her head and smashed it against his knee, blood spraying onto his pants as black stains. Punching her for good measure, Jacob looked around the ring his eyes gazing upon their green outfits and yellow scarves with the heraldry of a rook piece stained by red.

"I'm going to punch your teeth in!" A male voice roared, almost thunderous above the circle of men and women who surrounded Jacob cheering for either contender, Jacob feeling a rise in his throat as he faced off against the large muscled bruiser towering over him menacingly, the Assassin punching his palm with his fist while he readied his stance. His target, the one he came to hunt was coming to him now, standing proud observing the loss of his two henchmen muscled hands wrapped in blood-stained bandages wearing a white shirt with green suspenders and pants complete with the rook piece scarf around his neck shaking his head.

"You just don't know when to give up, Jacob Frye." The man growled, rolling his shoulders as he cracked his knuckles Jacob feeling rage boiling in the back of his throat.

"First you try to stab me in the back, after all we did for you?!"

The man remained impassive, his eyes narrowed in disgust belitting Jacob. "You gave us nothing than turn us into the villains we stopped."

"I had enough of your bullshit, come and get it you wrinkled bald wank!"

The man in front of him swung a heavy right in retaliation, Jacob ducking below as he moved into his opponent's body, slamming his elbow against the rough cheekbone of his face stunning him before Jacob pushed his advantage, a combo of three straight jabs to the eyes and nose followed by clapping his hands against the man's ears. Roaring, the brute grabbed Jacob into a bear hug ignoring the ringing in his ears as he threw Jacob aside, the latter crashing into the wooden wall behind him. Jacob reared himself on his hind legs, crouching as he glared at his opponent rolling the sleeve of his right arm ready to pounce as the man came thundering against him. Rolling aside to avoid the brute's swings, Jacob raised his left hand the familiar click of the hidden blade sliding out from its sheath as it reached towards the man's back.

"Enough!" The fight circle stopped abruptly amongst the jeers of the crowd, a figure pushing themselves to the center of the ring distracting Jacob who turned around to identify the intruder, his earlier anger forgotten upon seeing no one other than a familiar female wearing a buttoned leather coat with her hood drawn back to show her short black hair. Coming to a halt, the woman glanced in shock at the two men, both of who were worse for wear, her eyes seeing bruises and cuts on their face and muddied blots of water and dirt clumps.

"Sister!" Jacob said out of relief, his wrist retracting the hidden blade before anyone could notice the weapon, the crowd distracted by the new arrival wearing a black coat with an arm cape draped over her left shoulder, her brown eyes glaring at the sight.

"Miss Frye, this is between me and your brother. Stay out of this!" The bruiser spat at the newcomer, the dark haired woman turning to regard the burly man with a glare, rounding on the man as she jabbed a finger at his stomach. "And just what are you doing? There is no need to fight amongst ourselves!"

"You hear that lads and ladies? She says we have no reason or need to fight!" The brute was answered by the laughter of the crowd, the man wiped his nose with his thumb as he paced his knuckles bruised and carried a bit of blood. "You are the reason and the need that we must fight, Dame. You and your brother have given us hopes for a change, only to dash it again onto the rocks!"

"Whatever reason do you mean? If this is about Starrick-"

"You claim to free us from the powers of Starrick and the businesses, when we are enslaved to society in return! Five months, we waited. Many of us have families to feed, jobs that require hands and employers who favor machines over bodies! And you came in, preaching about working for us when you simultaneously break the industry."

"We have control over some businesses where you can find jobs!" Evie shot back, the man raising a brow of doubt folding his arms. "Can you admit that you have enough space for the hundreds to thousands, to the hundred thousands of men and women who risk our livelihoods to follow and support you, Dame?" Seeing Evie fall silent, the man knew that they were stumped, this did not go unnoticed by the crowd who began to murmur amongst themselves, Evie taking control of the situation as she glared at the brute. "If that is true, then maybe you should be off finding work than waste your day with pointless arguing!"

"See how they deflect and mislead us, trying to garner loyalty! Their promises are empty, nothing but hot air! They know nothing of the poverty that we face, not matter how we look at it, our lives won't change!" The man announced before he glared at Evie and Jacob, the latter being held back by Evie spitting on the ground at the brute. Knowing that he won, the muscular tower turned on his heel and left leaving the battle ring.

Once the crowd had dispersed and went their ways along with the protestor did Evie turn to regard her brother with a fiery stare, grabbing the collar of Jacob's coat as she turned his cheek seeing the large bloodied bruise of torn skin and blood streaks covering the slightly black circle. Jacob hissed, shifting his eyes away from his sibling as his mind dulled the pain consciously, resisting the grip of Evie's palm on his cheek.

"I didn't need your help, I had him."

"You were about to kill him!" Evie protested, using her grip on his collar to shake him as she saw Jacob's face clench, the expression telling her of his intention as she sighed, returning to the cut above Jacob's right eye her left hand removing itself from his collar. Reaching into her coat, she retrieved a small white handkerchief to wipe the wound, the rough silk itching against Jacob's skin. "Those are some serious scars, what exactly happened between the two of you?"

"I heard of a bloke stirring dissent at Westminster, so I went to sort him out. Turns out he was more resourceful than I thought, and tougher. Bald wank-ow," Jacob flinched as Evie dug the handkerchief against his bloodied lip, Evie giving him a raised brow as Jacob glared at her.

"Anyways, the bloke had some of the Rooks waiting outside to escort me inside a factory. Suffice to say I was lured into a trap. I beat them back, chased after him into an alley before I was grabbed by the crowd, stripped of my cane sword and thrown to the ground. We then brawled 'till you showed up," Jacob replied wincing as Evie removed her handkerchief removing her hand from his cheek, Jacob feeling his sore jaw while Evie addressed him sternly. "This is no time for games, Jacob. Since Starrick fell these signs of indignation have been occurring over the past three months. As leader of the Rooks, I thought you might have some form of control."

Jacob snorted, gesturing to his face notably the bruise on his cheek. "Well, looks like the disagreement runs deeper than I thought. That bloke in that factory was going on and on about the lack of changes, and that Starrick was a distraction for the Rooks. I had half a mind to beat him senseless, but…"

"We can worry about that later, Jacob."

"No, sister it is not some worry we can postpone." Jacob insisted, his carefree demeanor disappeared as a serious glance told her he was genuinely concerned. "I was the one who wanted this, I made the Rooks what they are when we came to London and it is my responsibility that I keep them in line." Jacob sighed, rubbing the back of his neck while his sister watched him fret over his gang finding herself smile thinly despite the severity of the situation. Ever since Starrick's defeat and their connection established with the Queen, Evie and Jacob were facing an air of change however the past five months have shown both twins that if anything their position was weaker than before. Starrick was killed, his workers were however displaced and Starrick's company was being fought over by greedy stockholders, something that they had not anticipated. To make things worse, Starrick's collapse of his industries and investments in other factories had failed forcing many more into poverty and bankruptcy. All the while this happened around them, the nobility had suffered drawbacks as shares dissolved leaving the major business tycoons in temporary jeopardy forcing more workers to be retrenched.

And while this happened, capitalism had not grown weaker but stronger than before, and none felt more of that so than the Rooks. Made up of the working class and disgruntled unemployed who wanted change, the Rooks were shocked to find that instead of bringing change to the streets they were being blamed for many of their misdeeds that collapsed various aspects of Templar controlled resources. This in turn had caused words of dissenters to spread, the people were not satisfied and were worse off than before even without a tyrant tycoon to control the strings of society, this realization brought the borough leaders to question both Evie and Jacob's true intentions in London. One thing led to another, and soon talks of resentment towards Evie and Jacob became prominent amongst the leaders. It has gotten to the point that Jacob regularly clashed with angry Rooks on the streets, and Evie knew they were not satisfied.

"Well, either way, I am with you brother. We'll handle the Rooks together."

"Except when you went to Paris with Greenie for your vacation, I can't believe you just left me here for almost four months!" Jacob said in exasperation as he looked at Evie who rolled her eyes, used to her brother's complaining about her fiancée. "Oh grow up dear brother you're a grown up not fifteen, you had us for a few weeks to sort everything out for you and a list of chores to do."

"Yes, you even gave me a to-do list in the form of Agnes reminding me incessantly about behaving."

"Agnes is the best woman for the job." Evie replied as Jacob clutched his chest over his heart, appearing hurt as he looked at her back through narrowed eyes. "I hate you sometimes, you know that right?"

"I love you too, brother." Evie smiled with a light hint of mischief as she mentally noted to have Agnes continue the disciplining of her brother, her thoughts returning to the words of the brute. Much as she hated to admit it, the following months this far was not what she had anticipated and it was true. While she had handled several matters dealing with Jacob's careless spree of destruction during Starrick's rule, they found nothing but poverty.

Evie could only hope that the situation will subside.

* * *

Bank of England

"That is it for the meeting, we thank you gentlemen for your participation with the board," the chorus of moving chairs skidding against the floor filled the small secluded room as Aatto himself remained confined to his chair, closing his eyes as the rest of the shareholders filed out removing himself only when he was the last person in the room, ignoring the glares and whispers of the remaining managers as they left. Closing the door behind him, Aatto made his way to the door opposite the meeting room, fishing out a key when he stopped by a single door in front of him. Aatto took in the words painted on the glass, snorting in disgust.

"Banker Aatto Bonhem, what a joke this is." He muttered opening the door allowing himself passage to the interior, a dull wooden walled office with no windows save for a large wide expanse to the roof acting as the ceiling far above his head. From where he stood, the glass windows allowing light through their transparent barriers, the glowing light inversely reflected the anger and resignation he felt now. Once, he had been one of the high rolling bankers given dirty money by Twopenny the late Governor of the Bank of England (title self-proclaimed), all of which to oppress the members of society by charging high interests and manipulating records for Twopenny's own benefits. That time Aatto worked for him with a barrel of a gun at the back of his head, keeping his head down forced to ignore those who would be robbed of their hard earned savings and their money swapping hands. Now he was going to be retrenched, but for all the wrong reasons behind it.

His quiet contemplation was interrupted at the thumping of the door, Aatto walking toward the door and opened it, relaxing once he identified the visitor. "Roderick, it's good to see you."

"Likewise Aatto," Roderick replied shaking his hand. Roderick was one of the bankers who worked in the Bank of England, a talent for numbers and an amateur business sense. He was dressed in a white shirt with black pants complete with suspenders, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up while blonde hair and blue eyes defined his face. Aatto had not known him well despite them being neighbours, he was either busy with the workload he had or the women who drop by his office for outings, after a few visits Aatto knew when to exit the office space and come back leaving Roderick to his fun. He of course would not tell him that.

"So what are you doing here, Roderick?"

"Is that any way to greet a fellow banker? I was just checking up on you before your resignation." Aatto only nodded in understanding. Of course Roderick was here to see him off on his way today. Aatto had worked in the banking business at the age of twenty since his initial induction to the Order, providing the finances and handling the pockets of the rich and Templar alike. Roderick was one such rich man who Twopenny accepted into the Bank of England's ranks out of Roderick's status, belonging to Twopenny's relative who bribed him with an amount of money to turn a blind eye to the forged paperwork. Roderick was no Templar however, Twopenny confided once to Aatto that he did not want more competition. Of what Aatto didn't know but suspected for the longest time that it was mostly to do with money hoarding.

"I will manage myself without your worry Roderick however those missing records from two months ago are still on my mind. I can't believe this happened on my watch."

Roderick nodded, his face normally cheerful and jolly allowed for a slight grimace. "Indeed, the loss of those records to several nobles and the money are a very large responsibility to lose. I can't imagine you being responsible for it." Aatto gave a soft 'thanks' for his concern, even if it were false, the banker knew for a fact that Roderick if anything was not so sympathetic in comparison to his competitive ambition to own the Bank of England. He made it no secret that he saw other bankers as opponents to be defeated on the financial chessboard, Aatto was chided by him before about what he saw as 'lacking in spirit'. A strange imposed rivalry even when he never asked for it, the world was strange. "Well, look on the bright side Roderick, you always did say I was lacking in spirit to be at the top."

Roderick laughed in recollection, the man patting Aatto on the shoulder. "Well now, I may have criticized your lack of conviction and ambition but that does not mean you were by any means incompetent. Perhaps the world of banking was simply not for you."

"I think you're missing the point." Aatto muttered before a knock at the door alerted both men, their attentions turned to the newcomer. Standing at the doorway was a meek skinny gentleman of age 20, wearing a pair of spectacles too small for his face, the man pushing the frame upwards as he walked into the office holding a stack of papers under the crook of his left arm.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bonhem? You have one last customer before your shift ends." He spoke with a little jitter, Roderick patting Aatto's shoulder once more before he left without a word, leaving Aatto with his task.

"What is it?"

"Well, the customer wants to make…a bank account, with Roderick having his break I was thinking you could attend to the matter." Aatto kept silent, his face taunt as he looked over the man's shoulder, noticing the lack of another person before he turned to the spectacled man standing at his desk. "Is that so? So why hasn't the customer been shown into my office by your escort? Isn't that our procedure?" Aatto inquired noticing an obvious shade of hesitance from the spectacled man, shifting his feet awkwardly in Aatto's presence.

"Well…he is a foreigner, from the Indies."

"And, why isn't he escorted to me directly? Is there a problem with our customer?" Aatto asked, lacing his tone with slight irritation in his voice before the man straightened his back. "I-I will see to it that he's escorted to your door, Mr. Bonhem." The man scurried away as he noticed Aatto's expression become unreadable, the tension forcing him to fast walk out of the office under the narrowed eyes of his superior, taking one more look behind as he gripped the doorknob at Aatto.

"What are you waiting for? Leave the door open and attend to them, quickly!" Aatto raised his voice, the man scrambling to push the door against the wall as he scampered to the front desk. Once the man had fled, Aatto rubbed the bridge of his nose clenching his fists on the armrests of his leather chair. Even when the Templars aim to lead the nations under one order, there still exist the society's prejudice of race and self-promotion of European culture that could never be fully forgotten.

"Mr. Bonhem?" A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts before Aatto raised his head. As he did so, he came face to face with an unusual sight contrary to what he was expecting. Standing at the doorway was an Indian man with jet black wavy hair, his skin color matching that of raw umber, dressed in white robes with various layers of colored clothing within it, all tied together by a sash of scarlet red with gold embroidery depicting patterns of vines, the exotic patterns caught his intrigue the most. At his side, Aatto could make out a book hanging from the sash in an attached buckle holding it in place, the title obscure to him though he focused on the present obligation at hand.

"I apologize for the untimely and incompetent handling of our secretary," Aatto stood to his feet as his visitor walked inside Aatto shaking his hand. "I am Aatto Bonhem, and you are?"

"Green, but you may call me Henry." The man in robes spoke in fluent English, Aatto making a mental note to chew out the secretary for such an insolent attitude towards the man's race. Gesturing to the seat, both men settled in as Aatto drew out a form from his drawer.

"I am to understand that you decided to open up a bank account within the Bank of England?"

"That is correct." Henry affirmed, Aatto nodding as he pushed the form across with a fountain pen at the side towards Henry. "Well then, fill out this form for your details and I will begin preparations to open a ledger for your person." Leaving Henry to complete the task, Aatto opened another drawer where within lay a stack of blank ledgers the man placing one on the table before he filled out the name of his client, his attention shifting to open a right drawer picking up some documents which consisted of letters spreading three onto the table. Opening one of them, Aatto's expression became solemn, stuffing it in the drawer again as his letter opener slid across the top flaps of the letters for the other pair reading the content with disdain. The letters that he read contained names he recognized as lawyers, the names of the noble houses dampening his spirits as he read the lines frowning with every word, the banker laying them on the table while he held the urge to sigh.

"So uh, about the address…" Henry spoke up as Aatto acknowledged him by raising his head from his task, noticing a look of inquiry from the man as he quickly stuffed the letters into their place with the rest of his correspondences, not wanting to spoil Henry's day with his sour mood. "Yes, the address, what about it?"

"I reside in a mobile home. A train to be more specific is where I am staying for the duration in London."

"…Did you just say it was a train? I'm afraid, Henry that you've officially lost me. You said that your home, the place that you live currently, is in a train?" Aatto asked incredulously as Henry nodded, his posture tensing a little from what Aatto can tell. "Is that an issue if my address is mobile?"

"If you said it to any other banking employees or banks, it would be counted as a problem with a lack of address yes," Aatto admitted to him, not wanting to put any false hopes as he tapped the table. "However so long as it is within the vicinity of England's borders I can try to arrange a workaround, though I must warn you first that such circumstances will garner…unwanted criticism of your character, if by some luck they haven't already." Aatto confided the detail, watching Henry sink into thought over his options. As much as Aatto hated to admit in his line of work Aatto had been witness to several instances where colonial migrants to England were turned away from many jobs, as a banker he saw more migrants turned away from creating an account especially with the opinion colonial natives were unable to comprehend European society. Painful as it was, his position among the elite due to his status as Templar forced him to remain silent throughout their discussions.

"That will not be a problem with me."

"Oh?"

"My full title is Sir Henry Green."

"The Indian knighted by a queen…this dismisses all doubt and prejudice against you I'm sure."

"Not for the last few banks, they were rather adamant about me staying out of their grounds before." Henry replied in hindsight as Aatto leaned forward his gaze determined. "Then know that I am more adamant than they to make sure you have an account with your name and entitlement all over it."

"I will be waiting for it." Henry couldn't help but smile, pushing the completed form back with the fountain pen as Aatto looked over the paperwork. Reading over the details twice, Aatto stood up with the ledger and the form in hand. "Wait here, I will see to it that you are properly passed through."

It did not take long, Aatto returned ten minutes after to his office smiling at his efforts. As he entered, he noticed Henry crouched over his desk the man clearing his throat at the doorway while he knocked against the wood, startling Henry who turned his back to Aatto.

"Having fun, are we?"

"Oh, no I was being curious." Henry spoke as he immediately retracted from the desk, Aatto giving an amused snort shaking his head before he held up a formal document in his hand. "I have your prize, a document that recognizes you as a valid candidate for a bank account. All we need is your signature and we're good." At that, Henry's expression seemed to lighten, whatever invisible tension between the two had dissipated as Henry grabbed the document, reading over the content for a few seconds before he signed Aatto using a stamp to imprint the name of the bank over it.

"With that, congratulations Sir Henry on creating an account with the Bank of England, I hope you will continue to be a valued customer than those who turned you away," Aatto said as Henry nodded, the Indian taking his leave closing the office door behind him. Once Henry had disappeared, Aatto immediately moved his hand to the right top drawer, opening to find an empty space.

"Well I be damned, he fell for the lure." Aatto muttered in surprise, chuckling as he reached into the drawer, his index slipping into a small hole pulling until he heard a satisfied 'pop' from the base of the drawer. Removing the false bottom, Aatto retrieving the contents consisting of a box in his hand, Aatto closing the drawer replacing the false bottom compartment before sliding it back in.

"Time to let Lupin know that his plan is in motion," Aatto moved the chair back as he stuffed the documents into his bag, Aatto exited the office sliding his key into the lock of the office as he threw his shoulders forward to straighten the frock coat, checking that his bag was secure the banker left the workplace for the last time.

* * *

Night time, Bonhem estate office

For the night Aatto had invited Lupin to his estate to stay the night, discussing the plans that have been drawn into place. Both men sat on either end of the desk in the office, left mostly undecorated save for an azure dyed carpet, a small fireplace neatly tucked away to the east wall, and two bookshelves worth of a library. Aatto after taking a drink of his tea was the first to speak, placing his cup on the table with a clink. "Lupin, it is done. The Assassins have taken the bait, just as you suspected. They know who I am."

"My contacts on the street reported this too, they saw that Henry Green did not enter any other bank since his migration to London. He had left for close to four months with his fiancée to India, and that he targeted the bank you reside in specifically asking for you by name." Lupin replied as he drank his own cup, holding it by his index and thumb.

"Then how did Henry survive this long without an account? You can't tell me that he carried a portable chest containing wealth in his hideout, stored on a train somewhere on the tracks of London going through the boroughs, where they can finance the funds to fight Starrick. That is ridiculous," Aatto mockingly insulted the possibility. That couldn't be how an Assassin honestly gains their funds so easily, right?

Lupin remained unamused by his ridicule, the old man patiently tapping his finger. "How they carried and gained the wealth is secondary now. As to the bait left in that drawer it is no surprise you are easy to locate, your predecessor Starrick would have had some record of correspondences between our allies, including business dealings with fellow members. Such a tactic is nothing new in the line of Assassin information gathering, and they are validating you as a person, scouring your potential."

"They want to see if I am a threat to them, to their control."

"Yes, that is the idea though from past experience, a Templar is a Templar…a threat they are compelled to extinguish. Which is why I planted something else to ensure attention is diverted from you for a short time."

"That is no small comfort to me." Aatto answered wearily, rubbing the dark circle under his right eye as he swept his hand over the table. "To dismiss me from the position of banker, they are convinced that I am indirectly responsible for the missing documents, the ledgers and fifteen thousand pounds short in the vaults. In fact, I'm greatly surprised that they did not fire me over the course of my three weeks of court lawsuits and imprisonment for corruption charges." Aatto snorted, the memories of nobles battering down on his manor through their lawyers were a headache. "I know it myself, someone was planning on removing me from the banking industry for access to the Bank's funds, and my position to be Grandmaster was strong according to your council."

Lupin sighed as he took a while to respond. "Power is easily consolidated and lost, Grandmaster. You still have the remaining farms and breweries to make up for your lost position."

"But their income is not enough!" Aatto hissed, gazing at the window seeing the dots of electric lights in the distance from the manor. "I had Starrick's shares to empower my influence in the Bank of England and counter Twopenny's selfish swindling from our vaults and my personal wealth, I sent him business deals to secure myself as Starrick's supplier for cattle, poultry and spirits to advance his industry's borders. All for my workforce and my business partners, to be screwed by Twopenny and Starrick's indifference," Aatto paced his office feeling his head spin.

"All of that to ensure your hold on power and the workers were satisfied."

"You sound displeased." Aatto noted the disapproval in Lupin's voice sourly, the latter acknowledging him with a nod. "Yes, I am displeased. You may have cooperated with Starrick and avoided Twopenny like the plague to protect your vested interests, but you suffered control by not taking opportunities and giving your workforce advantages."

"Consolidation of power is first empowered by the will of the people, not always by single thought."

"Yet those who appeal and prostrate themselves to the people become nothing more than a puppet whose will is cast to the winds of speech, and thoughts once sharp become that of the uneducated." Lupin countered with ease, allowing himself a smile at Aatto's expense. "You are still thinking with the mind of a dreamer, not an intellect young Grandmaster."

"Hmph…back to our discussion Lupin, what did you put in that drawer?" Aatto asked curiously, Lupin sipping more of his tea before he placed his cup on the table, grabbing the teapot by the handle tipping it over the cup. "That is connected to the case surrounding your lost reputation, my dear Grandmaster. To be more specific, I had the Assassins chase a false lead on your movements to apprehend the men responsible for the false accusations against you."

Aatto's face darkened when he heard this, his earlier calm replaced by a glare as he tented his fingers, the Grandmaster looking at his empty tea cup which was being filled by Lupin's hands, grasping the handle with his ring finger, while his other hand touched the ring on his index, eyes focused on the ruby red cross. Gulping the warm beverage down his throat, Aatto coughed as his throat contracted unused to the surge of heat feeling a slight burn on his tongue covering his mouth. "I see."

"Those men, whoever they are, performed this deed without my knowledge. We hunt them, only to find they cannot be located by normal means, by the system of society implanted, much as I know you would like the information as quickly as possible. However we must acknowledge that my network has to deal with two other factions on two fronts, the Assassins may have better luck and focus to see this through."

"So we're using the Assassins to rid ourselves of individual or individuals standing in our way. But by any chance, would they be involved with any of the other Templar factions?" Lupin paused, certainty dispersed from Aatto's suspicions as he sighed staring at the murky reflected light from the tea. "I have considered that, I acknowledge the risk and knowledge its benefits will give the Assassins an edge should they wipe out these men. I may have considerable influence in the Templar Order, the majority of our members have sided with either side leaving us mostly powerless, and any move I make in our channels will be detectable by them and ruin any long term goals. No, we are fractured Aatto. Broken. The Assassins are a united force that will be able to spare the resources on this chase, their connection with royalty has assured me of it."

"And what then when the Assassins catch on to our men, Lupin? If by the smallest chance that information leading to the Templar factions is being traced back to me, what will become of me? After all, it is my desk and I am coincidentally the Grandmaster of this Fractured Order!" Aatto exclaimed thumping his fist on the desk, incensed that Lupin committed to the decision without him. "You speak of necessity, but you lack the trust to inform me of the full extent of your plans."

"Is that not what we do? We are Templars; pragmatic, logical, and the men willing to do what is necessary to root out our enemies and cast their lies into the light."

"For personal gain it seems! I am Grandmaster of the Templar Order. I should have an authority to speak for myself when it comes to such matters, especially when they involve my life as a personal stake." Aatto protested, his gaze steeled with anger at the callousness of the older Templar. Lupin drank his tea unfazed by the Grandmaster's concern as he calmly replied to the concerned man to reassure him, his eyes regarding Aatto condescendingly. "I knew the risks when I considered them with you in my mind; I know that I am gambling with your life. But what choice would you have done? It is clear that any movement within the police will alert these men, they have the same level of connections that my faction has within the city, we share our contacts! We are currently in a situation where we cannot trust the safety of our own to anyone outside of our circles, and our agents are not loyal to purpose as we are."

"…" Aatto fell silent, inwardly aware that there was a time he could not argue with that. Even with the title of Grandmaster, the name felt hollow when Lupin spoke of him as such, devoid of authority. The support of old men and loyalists, few in number compared to the comprehension of ambition and expansion meant nothing to him if it did not establish him as someone who has complete control. His removal from power within the banking business was simply a reminder of that, even now he was forced to turn to Lupin and the traditionalist faction for support that he once had than implementing his own methodology.

"Aatto, there is another reason why I chose this approach." Lupin interrupted his conflicted thoughts, bringing him to the present as the old Templar drank his tea. "The Templars in the opposing factions outside of London may not send us help, but the chaos within London has opened up a gap of power with no one to fill it."

Aatto blinked, confused by his words as he furrowed his brows. "Wasn't that what you chose me for? To act as the stability and control over the factions?" He replied, Lupin giving the Grandmaster a worried glance. "That was part of the reason. See, without Starrick who kept London in place certain aspects of society have not changed at all even with his passing. For one, the working class is experiencing poverty the disease still persistent when the Assassins took over, and that gang of theirs the Rooks has only earned their territory from the Blighters only to realize they're filling the shoes of their oppressors. So, with that realization, what do you think would happen?"

"Doesn't that mean illegal operations that the Assassins will accept as part of it?" Aatto suggested, it was the only plausible thing he could come up with and with good reason. Assassins worked in the underworld, any means of smuggling and illegal trade was acceptable under their 'everything is permitted' ruling. Lupin however seemed dissatisfied with his answer shaking his head.

"That is small scale, not what I was thinking of. The people who joined them want change, proper change in their foreseeable future. The Assassins promised the end of Starrick, but by doing so they were asked to fill another obligation."

"You mean their standard of living?" Aatto asked seeing Lupin nod, finally reaching an understanding of what his mentor was getting at, the Grandmaster shaking his head in disbelief overcome with apprehension as he found himself at a loss before he found his voice. "But that is practically impossible! People without capitalism have accepted the existence of social class gaps long before it came into power!"

"And with it comes the crux of the problem, no matter what the Assassins said the people interpret it as such: 'Join us in the fight with Starrick, and our problems will be over. Our families will have more income, our jobs will be secure, we the people will be available for jobs since Starrick's workforce is crippled, Starrick's workers are to blame for working under Starrick. If we cannot satisfy our needs, we need to take it.' Look at our city now. Do you still think that will happen?" Lupin questioned Aatto, the old Templar seeing Aatto slanting his eyes to the ground unable to speak. After a moment, Aatto spoke.

"The Assassins have given the Rooks an opportunity for power, and the scorn of the public. They'll spiral out of control." Aatto finished his thoughts, his eyes widening further when he realized a hidden detail within the train of logic. "But wait a minute, if that's the case then that means…"

"It is as you may suspect Grandmaster, the reason why our position is beneficial to the Templar factions and to those outside London. It is also the reason why help will never arrive to London."

"Sons of bitches, they saw the opportunity to correct Starrick's mistake." Aatto clenched his fists. Was that truly their intent? To wait out such a storm rather than throw their men and resources to curb it, that would mean starving the people of the working class out. That meant feeding the very dissent that Starrick feared in his philosophy of maintaining the current order. "But at such a high cost…"

"And so the Lord said in Scripture, you reap what you have sown. The Assassins sowed unknown promises to the people their ignorance cannot keep, and now the people are beginning to realize how flawed their masters truly are...and they will respond in the only way they can." Lupin quoted stoically as he drummed his fingertips against the sides of the teacup, though the scowling of his mouth being the only sign that he was troubled.

"Revolution." Aatto gazed at Lupin's sorrowful nod, confirming his suspicions. "Exactly, Aatto. The Assassins are failing, and is the real reason why you must unite the Templars in London quickly. I fear if we do not act or formulate a strategy to deal with this soon, London's Rooks face the possibility of becoming the new revolutionists of the state. And even the Assassins will not stop them."

Aatto did not hesitate when he glared at Lupin, his face contorted with discomfort and anger, laying his hands on the table. "…These Assassins, these Fryes, must pay for what they have done in their ignorance. I will not question you any further on your plans regarding the Bank and whoever is out there trying to claim it, Lupin, I want the Assassins followed and our enemies found. And should the Assassins find me, I want them to know just how badly they have failed this city, one step at a time."

"All in good time, Aatto…you must not let your righteous anger against the Fryes blind you to seeking vengeance for the mistakes of children," Lupin advised sternly in a light reprimand Aatto feeling his mouth dry from anger.

"They know _nothing_ , Lupin. Nothing at all."

"Of that, we can both agree."

End

Memory Two synch complete


	3. Chapter 3

Assassin's creed Stagnation

Author note: Hi, this is the writer here. I am just here to thank those who followed or favorited the story or both, as well as clarify a few story questions that were left unanswered from the first two chapters.

The setting is going to be in London around late December 1868 onwards, but the locations from late 1869 onwards will change as I aim to have the protagonist travel a lot. As of now, I aim to have theaters of war in several important British colonies at this latter half of the century including the whole of the British mainland.

Evie and Henry's romance was too sudden in game, even though time passed. I am aiming to expand on that romantic spark, rather than just make it an undertone over the destruction of London. I was very dissatisfied with the game, so think of this fic as a punishment of sorts towards the unlikable protagonists in my opinion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's creed in any way, shape or form. All credits save for my created characters which are mine, go to Ubisoft. A note to Ubisoft, just stop spamming the game, actually make use of the time instead or snorkling crack on islands as redundant as this message would be.

 **Uploading Animus memory data is corrupted…incoming message from unknown source**

 **Receiving message…**

 **Received, translation:**

 **H8r8 9ay5 t7e wol4**

 **Attempted jacking subject memory of Aatto Bonhem failed.**

* * *

 _Maxwell Roth._

 _The name is a constant reminder of the family I lost. He came to our manor once, a guest invited by Rupert Ferris, where he met my aunt. Back then, I was still in training of academic knowledge and so I paid little attention, though I did notice how Maxwell would speak to my aunt, a condescending and belittlement of her while she remained unshakable in his presence. Of course in private, my aunt was angered at Starrick's decision to allow Rupert Ferris to be in charge as his dispassionate approach to our workers suffered profits despite efficiency. Maxwell was simply the man who taunted and prodded the hornet's nest, dropping by to drink and act merry despite my aunt and I being the masters of the home._

 _In no time we were slowly the guests than the masters, Ferris inviting all sorts of men to our home while Starrick remained in his home and industrial office, slowly losing his grip on reality._

 _Things came to a head however, when I was twenty. On my birthday, the first day of May, my aunt disappeared from the manor grounds one night and Maxwell Roth did not enter our home ever again. Ferris began to detach himself from working my farms and breweries, eventually he packed up and left for the outside of London five years later in the early months of 1868 with no sign of my surrogate mother or Brewster in sight, I did not want to spend my resources so I took to the streets of London in my carriage, leaving the running of my farms and breweries to a handful of experienced workers in whom I found honesty and compassion to their workers._

 _I did not find my surrogate mother, my dear aunt who I cared and loved for being there when my parents did not. However I found something else as valuable that day too when I had the chance to open my eyes and see the world as a fresh new naïve being, wandering as I did through those streets. It came in the form of a person, screaming at the top of his lungs at a nearby rally, to whom the men and women of the working class listened with intent ears and a desire for knowledge, forbidden knowledge._

 _The man called himself Karl Marx. I watched him as he preached the social gap between the upper and lower classes, I saw the people's hands and fists pound and slap the air cheering on this man. I marveled then, how could this man, this simple man hold so much sway over the populace? How was this man able to speak such words that would be considered blasphemy to the nobility, the Queen, and the nation's respect? After the rally ended, I asked my driver to meet me at the City of London's district while I followed with my escort, a burly man from the farm called Little John who handled one of my local breweries turned bodyguard. I caught up to this man, he recognized my walk as a status of the nobility but despite his apprehension I spoke with him, invited him to dine at a local café with me where we could speak._

 _He accepted, and I took him to Westminster where we sat at a quiet café, isolated from the presence of noble lords and ladies. I asked him about his philosophy, and he showed me the manifest, explaining his views and answering whatever questions I had. But it was not the experience that changed me, but the relation of his words to the current order was almost exactly aligned together._

 _For the first time, there was a confrontation of my belief that the people were well on the outside under our jurisdiction. Back then, I was younger and had no place in handling the affairs of the home due to circumstances, despite my place as an adult. To Ferris, Roth, Starrick even my aunt I was powerless. So long as my aunt was my surrogate parent she controlled major decisions, with her disappearance I felt lost. I left that café, with the manifest in my hand, and for the next day or two I began to read it carefully._

 _As for my aunt, I never saw her again._

 _To continue my personal story, the experience with Karl Marx was enlightening to me, although there were times during our discussion that I pointed out that nobility were covered in a shroud of illusion, that such authority was followed blindly. Karl was patient with me, for that I am thankful, answering my questions with another perspective that shook my beliefs at the roots. If not for him, I would have been a coward unable to write these words that you read._

* * *

London, 1869 January

Night

Henry Green was a patient hunter, if there was anything his father taught him, it was to be this when committing to a contract rather than rush in swords drawn. The night sky was without stars casting a bleaker shadow over London, the moonlight only served as minimal light for the Assassin as his bright colored cloak lit up the corner he was snuggling against Henry hearing distant footsteps and voices of rowdy men and women in the bar not far down the street.

Breathing sharply, Henry glanced over his shoulder, seeing the bar's lights dimly shining as a beacon for the thirsty, desperate and weary. Henry sighed, even with Starrick gone the social structure had not even budged, nor was the gap closed and this troubled Henry more than he would have liked. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew the item that directed him here in the first place, out in the cold.

 _L,_

 _The bar at Westminster, tonight around the corner near Starrick industries' company branch and opposite the general store, we need to talk about A._

 _Come alone._

 _R._

Henry glanced at the bar, he had scoped it out since evening without any sign of Templar presence, their lack of muscle was surprising to Henry who expected a concentrated presence, meaning whoever was present at the meeting were either unimportant with valuable information or simply overconfident. Henry peeked out of the corner, his eyes spying every patron that exited but none are a pair that Henry could make out. Too bad he wasn't in there scoping the parties involved. The reason for this unfavorable role, he asked himself? Jacob had insisted that he tailed the meeting rather than Henry by racing ahead leaving the latter to wait outside, though it had been fifteen full minutes and Henry was left outside hesitant to interrupt Jacob yet confused about the length of time.

He didn't have to wait long, Henry spying a familiar broad figure with his coat and top hat strode out of the bar with the light bathed behind him, the Indian removing himself from cover to meet with Jacob Frye, who was looking disgruntled. Henry felt an unsettling feeling as he saw Jacob twirling a small item between his index and middle finger, Jacob raising his head to see Henry. "Greenie, lovely night that we have this evening...you wait long?"

"I have no time for games, Mr. Frye. What happened back there?" Henry said disguising his anticipation and irritancy to the information he was withheld from. Jacob only shook his head while his eyes dulled, the man glancing at Henry before he cast a sidelong glance at the bar. "When I got there, the two men were slumped over. Bartender said they were passed out from drink, but they were dead when I got there and checked their pulse when they didn't turn."

Henry blinked, clearly surprised by the turn of events. "Dead, both of them?" Seeing Jacob nod, Henry shook his head in confusion. "The note spoke of a meeting at the bar, and I checked the directions, it was held here."

"The bartender saw no one other than the two, there was no one else and I did interrogate the bartender to squeeze out whatever information he had." Jacob reported as Henry looked extremely doubtful. "I have to admit this whole situation is too weird to be dismissed as a waste of time. Did you find anything on them?" Henry asked gesturing to the item in question as Jacob handed it to Henry, the latter taking in the shape using his sense of touch.

"A ring, but it isn't a Templar insignia." Jacob helpfully supplied to Henry, the latter placing a finger on his lip. "We'll ask the urchins tomorrow, see what they know. In the meantime, good work Jacob…I'm still not used to being actively participating in missions, information is still my specialty."

"Don't worry yourself, Greenie I'm just glad that you're playing your part." Jacob said patting Henry on the back. Since Buckingham, Jacob had been growing slowly accustomed to Henry being Evie's fiancée and soon to be wife, though resistance towards their romantic relationship was rather steep. Henry encountered many plots by Jacob to adorably ruin his and Evie's dates out in London, which resulted in them leaving for France as a way to get back at Jacob for the period of romance hell. Evie had a few talks with Jacob upon their return, and soon after Jacob had mellowed out, but the nickname stayed.

"We shall see, but I do not appreciate having a dead end to the search, there must be more to this than a few weeks of waiting."

"Take a break Greenie, or else Sister will get worried, and you know how she gets." Jacob jested as Henry's patient face cracked a little at the last time he was sick. To put it mildly, he had never seen so many precautions or preventive measures locking him inside the train carriage, or booby trapping the doors. Fear stretched its tendrils around his mind, the memories straining Henry.

"Never again." He uttered as he turned up to see that Jacob had disappeared, leaving him alone in the middle of the street as Henry did a 360 turn of his head catching a glimpse of a broad shadow leaping over a nearby row of houses. Henry sighed.

"I'll just…walk back to the train then."

* * *

Two weeks later, England

Shao Ru felt nervous.

She sat in her seat on the moving metal beast, her eyes fascinated by the speed of the moving train passing through the cityscape, observing the movements of people and carriages while various buildings of red brick with smoke billowing into the sky, sullying the appearance of the once blue horizon with a fog of black clouds choking the sunlight above. Shao Ru observed this atmosphere lazily, her attitude souring from this gloomy picture of society as she tried to fill her mind with the image of her homeland, recalling the tranquility of the mountains, the skies above a bright blue than the ocean clear of the choking grey.

As she continued to sit her eyes unable to keep focus on the dark environment, she could hear the chatter of the other passengers sitting on the other side of the train, her ears picking up pieces of conversation from arguments to gossip, discussions in hushed whispers. This phenomenon was part of the Assassin training, the ability to hear and discern snippets of dialogue from a far distance, which she later knew came from the strange water she drank for her initiation. Scanning the carriage, her trained eye moving to the corner while her face was still, noticing a couple looking at her direction curiously before the Assassin's gaze caused them to turn away, Shao Ru lifting a hand to shift a small tuff of raven black hair above her left eye, her thumb and forefinger nipped a collection of strands rubbing them against her skin. She was dressed in a scarlet hooded cheongsam with elbow length sleeves with rolled cuffs, cut at the hip her lower body clothed in a pair of grey pants secured by a red sash tied around her waist, the hood draped over her face preventing recognition.

Not that it prevented staring, prior to her journey she had read books from her Brotherhood's library cache, spending hours upon hours reading on the writings of the invaders who tore their land apart with ships and gunpowder, exploring every detail of their limited records since their arrival to China's shores decades before. Gazing upon at the cities' denizens in particular since the trip by sea from France across the English Channel, Shao Ru had come to realize how much there was to discover that their knowledge could not offer. For instance Shao Ru was captivated by the way the women around her wore obnoxiously large dresses, the appearance and how it affected movement was odd as women stiffly walked around as though trapped within the confines restricting comfort. But that wasn't close to what she discovered when entering the changing rooms segregated for women, Shao Ru was personally horrified that women in the West were forced to wear metal cages around their waist. The appearance of the item in question was nothing less of a metallic tyrant, the image of a bird cage with square grids acting like a snare for the waist down made the Assassin cringe, yet she was getting stares for her modest wear of pants which seemed to elicit an adverse effect on the men who looked at her strangely.

Indeed Europe was an interesting and fascinating place.

"Excuse me miss," Shao Ru heard a voice close to her right, the Assassin turning her head to see a small girl with chestnut brown shoulder length hair, dressed in a simple yellow dress with layers of frills puffing out from almost all corners and sleeves of the dress.

"Yes?" Shao Ru smiled as she addressed the girl, the latter looking at her lap. "What clothes are those, they look amazing!"

Shao Ru gestured at her clothing while she tried to answer the girl as best she could, the English words coming to her slowly due to her inexperience talking with anyone during her trip. "They are from China, silk tailored by caterpillars." The answer satisfied the girl who looked at her with twinkling brown eyes, clearly fascinated.

"I've never heard of a place that could do that! Do you know a place where we can get it here?"

"I…don't know." Shao Ru answered honestly, the pronunciation came off as strange, and the lack of Chinese emphasis and meaning seemed hollow for a language. "My first time in…uh, Lon…err, London."

"Oh, so you don't speak much English?"

"No…" Shao Ru answered with a shake of her head. The girl opened her mouth to speak before a harsh hiss from the couple Shao Ru spied earlier stopped her, the girl giving a sad nod as she bowed her head. "Sorry miss, but my parents are calling me now." Shao Ru could only nod as she watched the girl trudge back to her parents, the woman avoiding contact with the pair staring out of the window. Even with the basic lessons, her English was still in need of practice, though the words still sounded strange Shao Ru felt she could manage for the mission at hand.

The Brotherhood in London had been busy spreading their influence across the world, using the British Empire's borders as the starting point. Since the Opium Wars and the forceful opening of China's isolation, Shao Ru had been exposed to effects from the slow takeover of China's proud leadership crippled by Western hands. A puppet emperor, the dynasty in shambles while Westerners poke and prod their guns than words, taking the respectful refusals of China and squashing it with a navy ordered to kill. Despite all this, Shao Ru was surprised to find that the Brotherhood in England, one of the factions who perpetrated the end of isolationism did nothing to influence their government of this horrendous decision. Her journey to London itself was not a vacation, her Mentor had ordered her to speak with the Council on their behalf regarding the intent of Western powers in China due to an invitation from the Brotherhood Council in England, however Shao Ru personally saw it as a courtesy to the Chinese Brotherhood, without concern for the circumstances surrounding the forceful abandonment of isolationism China had imposed upon themselves. Another thing her Mentor asked her to observe when she was with the Brotherhood there, determining the strength of the Brotherhood to even intervene in their struggle with their own enemies before further plans could be drawn.

However from her experience and talk amongst her brethren, there was little to no doubt the Brotherhood of England was stretched if it could allow such madness. It was just a matter of confirming their incompetence to do anything, and then from there the next steps can be taken.

* * *

Aatto's manor, training wing

Aatto barely blocked the oncoming blade, the flash of light reflected from the polished steel crossguard of the rapier as his open palm forcefully pushed the oncoming fist for his gut aside, Aatto taking the opportunity to move his body 90 degrees to the right sliding his opponent's rapier to his left by lifting his rapier diagonally, only for his opponent to step backwards away from his disadvantaged spot. As he hesitated, the man opposite Aatto rushed him with a thrust as Aatto brought his rapier to his chest feeling a pain meeting his shoulder, the Templar Grandmaster soon felt a sharp prick in his side ending the match.

"Point, another one for me Grandmaster…you're thinking of movements that do not have a long term strategy," the man opposite him remarked as his rapier tapped his underarm for emphasis.

"We'll take a break today," Lupin intervened as Aatto lowered his sword, his forehead covered in sweat that slid down onto the floor of the training room. Opposite him, the fencing trainer, a man one decade older than him wearing a Calvary officer's uniform calmly sheathed his sword in the heavily decorated scabbard of gleaming silver and ash wood. Today with his dismissal as banker was the day Aatto was receiving his combat training through fencing, the Grandmaster admitted that he was unversed in skillfully wielding a sword let alone the current times where civilization had moved on from close up brutality of their enemies. For all the knowledge and training as a Templar, Aatto refrained from violence as the easiest method for achieving goals: it was simply not in his best interests and nature. The Assassins' actions against Starrick proved that, and Aatto knew that he was following their path to violence as a last resort, no matter how that is hypocritical to his beliefs.

"You have no strategy, reckless yet you are fight like a private fresh out of training. A far cry from someone who claims to know nothing about combat, wouldn't you say Grandmaster?"

"What can I say? Those five months taught me many things, but it was only enough to scrape by," Aatto replied with a shrug, his trainer shaking his head. "Five months merely gave you stamina, endurance but little else other than that. Using a revolver is simple, but the sword…it is still our means of protecting ourselves in close combat when all else fails." He lectured Aatto the Grandmaster grasping a towel from the nearby table where his clothes were, wiping his face.

"Hmm, I will accept further lessons that you can provide for me, as long as you are able." Aatto regarded the soldier respectfully, the Calvary officer nodding in approval as he turned to Lupin who was sitting in a corner with a table and a tea set ready at hand, drinking more of the herbal tea. "I like this man you picked up, Lupin. He's a respectful man, unlike the trainees in the barracks he has an idea of what he's doing too. Keep this one close to your side Lupin!"

"If only he spent more time being practical than being so passive about violence, perhaps he will reach my level." Lupin replied sending a knowing smile when Aatto gave him a roll of his eyes. "But it seems he holds more respect for a decorated man of war over an old feeble man past his prime!"

"Don't flatter me, Lupin I am not willing to turn to such methods to gain what I want all the time." Aatto said as he took his shirt off dumping them into the basket, which was then taken away by a servant who quickly took it to the laundry room.

"True, a lack of violence in my time was a necessity to defend ourselves, but that time is almost passed with the tensions running in the Order." The Calvary officer was the next to speak, chiding Aatto's statement.

"Come, walk with me gentlemen. Seeing the two of you duel certainly inspired me for a walk," Lupin rose from his seat as he gestured to the doors, the two men walking beside him while Aatto slung his towel around his neck the Grandmaster lagging two steps behind the pair who were engrossed in their own conversation. The garden at Aatto's manor was considered small compared to the larger nobilities in England, with much of the manor being kept for keeping the servants busy due to the lack of visitors and family. As protection a hedge wall of green giving a semblance of nature while a brick wall backed the hedge of bushes, the trio stopping in the middle where a gazebo stood sheltering their heads.

Aatto cleared his throat interrupting the two men as he walked beside Lupin. "So what are the next steps in your plan to overtake our enemies, Lupin?"

"Ah yes, Ferdinand here has been about to share a plan." Lupin replied, Aatto frowned lightly at the hesitation to answer him, the veteran Templar glanced at Ferdinand to his right, the trainer taking it as his cue to speak. "I figured that, Grandmaster, instead of sitting around and waiting we should take a more delicate approach to prod the hornet's nests so to speak. I am planning to host a military tournament which will have the invitation of the nobles, particularly our associates as part of the roster."

"Lure them out politely, then fetch for information."

"They will not make it easy, they'll bring guards for obvious reasons, especially now that your position within society is compromised they'll be on the lookout for you," Ferdinand nodded grimly but he soon had a smile of confidence. "Though you will not have to worry about it, for although the Templars do not approve of your rise to leadership, they will certainly heed to the presence of the old guard and will not assault them openly. The old guard still command respect amongst their noble allies of the rich, so they will spare no expense to ensure their own security is placed."

Aatto nodded in understanding. "And what of the information gathering on our esteemed rebels, who will be sent?" Lupin and Ferdinand looked at one another before both men settled their eyes on him.

"You will be accompanied by one of our agents, of course. You didn't think that you could escape responsibility could you?" Aatto's eyes widened a little though his face scrunched lightly wrinkling the skin of his forehead, gesturing to his cheek with a finger. "Me? I am not so sure that I will be of use to you at all if anything else…"

"Don't worry, you'll only need to break into a few houses and check their private offices." Lupin spoke, Aatto feeling sweat gather at his neck as he gulped, immediately feeling regret from trying to shirk. "And since you were reluctant to commit to violence it is the only duty available, unless you wish to test your mettle against men of war, Grandmaster?"

"I think I'll pass," Aatto visibly backed away from the pair as he said so, the thought of being brutal and harming men no matter their class seemed a little too glorified for him to forget the horrors it inflicts. Both men shrugged before they sat at the gazebo's interior where a table and four chairs were situated, Aatto following suit just as a servant walked out from the manor with a tea set placing it onto the table for them before he stood away from the trio. "So, Aatto how are the workers of your industry now that Starrick is gone?"

"To be honest, it's still going well. I did retract my shares ten days after Starrick died, so I managed to spare five months of agony watching shares drop. I used the money, or what little it was worth to send to the nearby orphanage." Aatto reported, earning a nod of approval from Ferdinand while Lupin did not reply, if the frown he sported was anything but accepting of charity. "I will drink to that, if we had beer instead of tea."

Aatto shook his head, lifting his cup as he took a sip. "That orphanage is one of my investments, though I have to say child labor were steps too far under command of Starrick."

"If not for child labor, those men and women sitting in their comfortable chairs, blissfully unaware of the sacrifices made…I also heard that you formed a recent partnership with Nightingale. A hospice is the last place I expect a Templar to invest some of his profits into, especially when meager at best."

"Apply yourself to the workings of man and acquiring intimate knowledge of their troubles, and you shall open the way to guidance."

"Yet beware, for every individual will do not correspond to your own, and from clashing wills betrayal can be found." Ferdinand advised Aatto. "As a military man who has achieved captaincy over a section of soldiers in his time, I can say that while it is the prerogative of the captain to be his own leader the men will inevitably clash on the battlefield when the realities of war exist."

"Then isn't wars a pointless endeavor to manipulate?" Aatto curiously inquired, Ferdinand's shoulders tensed upwards as he stiffened his back. "Out of tragedy, can occur the most beautiful virtues that humans can offer despite their vices, and according to Templar ideology alongside the Assassin ideals we are permitted to do as we please to achieve our aims…so to answer your questions yes, we use wars to achieve aims."

"Can't we try to influence the Parliament house, if politics are replacing wars as the new battlefield we should extend ourselves there rather than use more draconic methods to get what we want?" Aatto suggested to the two, noting the slightly soured expressions on both of them. "Think about it, the Empire is stumbling around trying to hold onto territories and engaging in expeditions too risky for the human conscience to take. Not only do we have that paranoia but Spain and the rest of Europe only whispered of it bringing fears to the Empire."

"Not our concern." Ferdinand was the first to speak, cutting Lupin from whatever lecture he had stored for Aatto. "Grandmaster, if you are to live up to the title and place these ambitions forward, the only way is to consolidate and affirm our presence and authority over those who have gone rogue."

"I know, it's just that we could plan our route besides dealing with our competition, we must have a vision to work towards even though the future is unseen."

"Speaking of which," Lupin intervened by placing his glass onto the table speaking to both men. "I have news that concerns the rogue Templar movements, belonging to one George Russell Clerk who had recently been staying in London since returning from India."

"Russell Clerk? He's nothing more than a civil servant with ties to the East India Company, if anything he's a lackey." Ferdinand stated firmly as Lupin narrowed his eyes at Aatto who looked eagerly at him to fill him in. "Grandmaster, George Russell Clerk belongs to the militant faction of the Templar Order, once held in place by Charles Napier before his death. I trust you remember the man's exploits?"

Aatto nodded. "I recall that man well, Napier was the one who led troops into Sindh and managed to find a First Civilisation vault filled with stored artefacts as part of conquest."

"Correct, but Napier did not return any of the artefacts to us. Instead he used the artefacts to swindle control of Sindh under his rule for some time. The Assassins tried to kill him before and after the vault raid to take the artefacts, but he outsmarted them, including our watchful eyes."

"He was a cunning bastard, that Napier. He was lucky enough to have found several Pieces of Eden known for massive mind control and various properties that would be considered magical. The Assassins planned to use it against him, but the people turned against them instead."

"That means Sindh will be on my visitation list to find these lost artefacts?" Aatto stated as he looked at Lupin. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Napier cleared out the vault and had the gall to return to us empty-handed save for an Apple of Eden, which was passed over to another branch before his death. No, Russell Clerk's sitting in the Council of India itself as a Templar for a brief period where Napier sought refuge as Commander in chief, India's remote places untouched by the natives from fear of taboo has many things to hide."

"So India will be tracked by your agents I presume?"

"I'm afraid not, both factions of Templars were split from us by different ambitions. One was to set about introducing a second age of conquest for the British Empire, while another plans to control their current empire's borders and strengthen it. Representatives from all the colonies have at least one or more Templars embedded within governments under the watchful eye of the East India Company, controlled by both. As aging traditionalists, we're given no authority within their circles, and Starrick's lack of leadership allowed these groups to formulate their own ideas."

"So we're helpless."

"As we've said multiple times, the Templars disloyal to us believe themselves to be the true Order's incarnation, the others are all liars and shame to the New World…there is no doubt the traditionalist faction will be wiped out, at the very least of our losses we will lose our grip on London." Lupin bluntly told the Grandmaster who frowned. "There must be a way to hold onto London and push out the Assassins at the same time, we're fighting giants."

"I actually have a solution for that," Ferdinand interrupted the pair raising a hand. "My friend in the immigration department has just got word that an Assassin has made it past France and is landing here, in London."

"Who?"

"Her name according to the pass she used is Shao Jun, a Chinese woman dressed in traditional clothing with a wooden pole, most likely a sheath on her back besides a small brown pack. In addition, according to him when he was off duty, he noticed a woman in the same dress code avoiding a group of five men and two women, noticeably looking out for her."

"A Templar hunting group," Lupin noted sourly tenting his fingers. "You got this message when?"

"Five days ago, she was at the port arranging her transport." Ferdinand answered as Lupin sighed rubbing his temple. "That's not very helpful, if this is barely a week ago she's out of our radar whether in France or London."

"Why not get into immigration, or the British transport companies?" Aatto asked.

"Since Pearl Attaway's death, transport is handled by the Assassins as a monopoly of small establishments which are being overshadowed by other ambitious businessmen and Templars, the Assassins would have covered her information to allow her safe passage amongst thousands of immigrants, and there is absolute certainty that we will not find her anytime soon until she comes to us."

"So what do we do?"

"Remember our little lead?" Aatto nodded. "The men were found dead two weeks ago, supposedly passing out from drink only for the Assassins to find out that it was not so." Aatto rubbed his temple, clearly irritated by this new report. "This means they have been searching for two weeks about their responsibility, and no doubt I'm their last resort once their attention is turned away from whatever has been keeping them occupied these two weeks."

"You're quite right, you best be aware of their approach, and I on the other hand will post guards and members of our Order to keep watch on your manor tonight in case something goes wrong." Lupin suggested before Aatto shook his head. "I refuse such an offer, I do not wish more blood to be shed more than is necessary, and besides if they come for me I'll think of a tempting offer that they can't refuse."

"And pray tell what would that be?"

"Information, the only weapon that prevents me from dying at their hands…and I would like to remind you that it was my life you're placing in peril than your own." Aatto replied as he sipped his cup, the Grandmaster drumming his fingers onto the table. The three men sat in silence, Aatto looking up at his allies with a grim expression.

"Well, let's wait till tonight and see what they will plan next."

* * *

End

Author's notes: This was all I could come up with for today, I apologize for the long delay as I have been reviewing my old stories and handling some stress. I will do my best to continue this particular story to its fullest.


End file.
